Quest:Woodfoot's Amulet
|Desc = The old woman known as Woodfoot asks you to look for her amulet. |Req = None |Diff = 9+ at MR 75 |AS&P = true |Notes = This quest allows you to Explore Hawkrest Island. }} General Information An old woman named Yislinna, better known to the inhabitants of Ebbmark as Woodfoot, agrees to lend you her rowboat so that you may explore Hawkrest Island. While you converse with her, she mentions that she has lost an important stone amulet on that island, and would be very pleased if it were to be recovered. Tips * Take note of the items you find while exploring the island and try them out if you get stuck. Map * S - Stone Pedestal * R - Remains * M - Blue Mist * L - Ladder Text Directions * To the pedestal: 1W, 1N, 3W, 1S, 1W, 1S * To the remains from the pedestal: 1N, 1W, 1N, 2W, 2S, 1E, 2S, 1e, 2s, 2E, 1N * To the mist from the remains: 1S, 3W, 1S * To the ladder: 1S, 1W * To the exit: 1E, 2N, 1E, 2N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 2N, 2E, 1S, 2E, 1N, 3E, 1S, 1E Walkthrough Talk to Tynrem in his shop at Ebbmark first. He will tell you that the catch has been decreasing lately, and the locals believe that it might be the doing of a legendary sea serpent said to dwell in the waters of Lake Ebbrek. He informs you that an old woman named Woodfoot claims to have seen the serpent quite a few times, though he voices his doubts, and points you to the local tavern. At the Beasts' Den Tavern, approach the old woman with a wooden foot. She gives you a sour look when she realizes that you've mistaken her for her sister, but gives you directions anyway. From here on, you have the option to make your way to Yislinna's hut from Ebbmark. Woodfoot, or Yislinna, will lend you her rowboat. She tells you that you have the best chance of seeing the legendary sea serpent in the lake from atop Hawkrest Island. Three s can be found at special locations during your explorations on Hawkrest Island: A Statue of the Beast, A Grave Marker, and An Abandoned Hut. You can return to each of these locations at any time, although there is no use in doing so after you have retrieved the rods. Note that upon first entering the abandoned hut, you will need to dodge the little goblin that charges out the door with a . The amulet can be found in the special location, A Cave in the Forest. After you enter the cave, place the three crystal rods on the stone pedestal for 256 general XP, this opens the passage to the west of it. Proceed forward through the area, killing randomly wandering and . Loot the skeletal remains for some random items and gold. Upon reaching the blue mist, you will have to defeat a total of five , one at a time, before it finally dissipates. You have the option of retreating after each battle, and coming back to the cave later to finish up. You get 128 general XP for defeating them all. At the end of the cave is a ladder descending into a wide chamber. There is a dark pool of water there, and a small boat. The is located inside a small chest in the boat, you also find a bit of gold there (14 observed). Upon giving the stone amulet back to Yislinna, you get 128 XP applied to general. Then she rewards you with 1024 general XP and 256 XP to all skills and powers. For some strange reason, however, you can't seem to remember anything about the location where you found the amulet afterwards, the cave has disappeared from your noted locations on the island. Rewards * A fair amount of combat XP * Some loot and gold from the skeletal remains and the chest * A total of 1,536 general and 256 AS&P XP